1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data download method through a multimedia device such as a TV, a computer, a radio, a VTR, a mobile communication terminal (e.g. an IMT2000, an internet phone, a picture telephone set, etc.), that is capable of outputting multimedia, for example, audio and image, and usually used by people.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in data download methods, there is a method using a receiving device which is connected with a communication cable and a method using infrared rays such as an IRDA (Infra Red Data Association) or an IR (Infra-Red) remote senser. All conventional methods are difficult to set up and to perform. For example, when data is downloaded from a computer, a hardware of communication interface which is used to download data from the computer to a receiver and a software driver should be installed in the computer except general hardware, e.g., a monitor, keyboard, etc.
In the above mentioned prior arts, transmission speed is rapid and stability is good, but additional cost and installation should be carried out. Therefore, the prior arts are not suitable to apply in an application field in which a transmission speed and stability is not important or in which installation and usage are simple and cost is cheap.